rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Khaphtela
Category:Ark of Boccob Category:Geography Category: Khaphtela (With thanks to WotC's Sandstorm Supplement) =History= Creation Listen Well, traveler, and do not forget. In the beginning was the Dreaming, and all was chaos, because the Dreamer slept fitfully and was beset by nightmares. And in the chaos of the Dreamer's mind sprang the Old Gods, whose names are madness and whose shapes are madness and whose very existence threatened to destroy the Dreamer, so the Dreamer purged them from His mind, and so they were outside of all that would be. Listen well, traveler, and do not forget. And in time the Dreamer's thoughts turned to wisdom, and from this wisdom came the Elder Ones, who were wise beyond human measure and traveled benevolently through the Dreamer's mind as a nomad travels through the desert. The Elder Ones reached out and touched the chaos, and where they touched it order came, and in this order formed the world, and all that was in it. And the Elder ones were pleased with this result. Listen well, traveler, and do not forget. In the middle of this world at the center of the Dreaming the Elder ones placed a garden that was one hundred miles across and three hundred miles long, and in this garden the Elder Ones created Men to watch over it and look after it, and the soil was fertile and produced good fruit to feed the Men and their wives, and the men cared for the plants and animals that lived in the garden, and partook of the fruits from the plants and meat from the animals, and the Elder Ones were pleased with this result. However, they had other things to do elsewhere in the Dreaming, so they appointed a leader, a man named Ari, which means "blessed", to watch over the caretakers, and the Elder Ones left their beautiful world under their care. The Scarlet Age The Scarlet Age was a time when the ancient Khaphtelan people, living in the lush jungle basin of this fertile continent, came to worship beings that they saw as gods. These Old Gods, as they are now called, might well have come from the Far Realm, based on descriptions in historical texts. Whatever they were, they demanded tithes and sacrifices, in exchange for granting their priests forbidden knowledge and abilities that as often as not drove them mad. Those who did not go mad had an even more chilling fate: as they drank in more and more of the corruption from the Old Gods, they frequently began to transform, remade in their gods' image. The Scarlet Age saw the founding of the Nine Kingdoms of Khaphtela, seats of great power devoted to one of the Old Gods. The Nine Kingdoms Arlinor Calambria Dagalmud Eremus Falgin Koradnus Magnimus Roylatorik Teth The Scorching The Kingdoms War =Races= * Asherati * Bhuka * Dwarf ** Badlands Dwarf * Elf ** Painted Elf * Gnome * Human ** Ari'Kel ** Tem'Kel =Wild Creatures= * Allip * Ankheg * Ashen Husk * Ashworm * Basilisk * Camel * Crucian * Cursed Cold One * Dire Crocodile * Dire Hippopotamus * Dire Jackal * Dire Panther * Dire Vulture * Dragonne * Dune Hag * Dunewinder * Gnoll ** Desert Gnoll * Ironthorn * Jackalwere * Lizard Folk ** Dune Raptor * Medusa * Mirage Mullah * Mummy * Porcupine Cactus * Sandrunner * Sphinx ** Androsphinx ** Canisphinx ** Crocosphinx ** Gynosphinx * Two-step Viper * Werecrocodile =Resources= Herbs * Feyweed =Regions= Greenwild Serpensoria River Delta Serpensoria River Valley The Devilscrown Mountains The Waste